gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Mercury/Gallery
Anime= Rory Mercury full body.jpg|Rory's anime concept. 1437403170_317187711.png|Rory's halberd in the anime Rory in her yukata (Anime).jpg|Rory in her yukata (anime). Itami.jpg.JPG|Rory advancing towards Itami. Shinorory.jpg|Rory fights alongside Shino Kuribayashi at the Battle of Italica Shinorory2.gif|Shino Kuribayashi fires her sidearm while fighting alongside Rory, Battle of Italica. ShinoRory3.gif|Rory impales a bandit attempting to attack Shino, Battle of Italica 7fa6a23f.jpg 9db77e09.jpg|Rory under the influence of aphrodisiac effect 91f68b71.jpg 97ae5a49.jpg Gate Rory Mercury Hyper Sexy Bikini HD Render.png Gate-Rory-Giant-Ogre-Killing-Blow.jpg|Rory deals a fatal blow to an Ogre fe9eb799929e31c8886a6a63a1a4cd4c.png|Rory in her new Loli's clothes she bought in Japan re.png|Rory got mad and jealous with Itami because he unintentionally committed the three night ceremony with Lelei bd_dvd-hot_07.png|Rory in JSDF uniform. Yōji Itami carries Rory Mercury to safety in Italica Anime Episode 6.png|Yōji Itami carries Rory Mercury to safety in Italica during the interior cleanup Anime Episode 6. GlumMatureBronco-size_restricted.gif|Rory feeling aroused due to being conduct for death warriors to go the afterlife. Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Itami and the girls from the second season Anime end song. Yanagida and the girls from the second season Anime end song.png|Yanagida and the grils from the second season endcredit song Anime episodes 13-23 The girls from the second season Anime end song.png|The girls from the second season Anime end song. Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury question man who filed a false police report on Yao Haa Dushi.png|Myuute Luna Sires and Rory Mercury question a man who filed a false police report on Yao Haa Dushi from Anime 12. Rory Mercury comforts Myuute Luna Sires after the big earthquake Anime episode 14.png|Rory Mercury comforts Myuute Luna Sires after the big earthquake Anime episode 14. |-|Manga & Novel= Rory in a yukata.jpg|Rory in her yukata (manga). 1.png|Rory Mercury in the Manga download.jpg|Rory's hallberd in the manga Rory struggles to drive a car.png|Rory struggles to drive a car Rory in her different outfit .png|Rory in her different outfit Rory falls from the bicycle .png|Rory falls from a bicycle Rory's action figure that worth 2000 yen.png|Rory's action figure that worth 2000 yen Rory Tuka Lelei Pina and Bozes extremely amaze to see Japan.png|Rory, Tuka, Lelei, Pina and Bozes are extremely amazed to see Japan. Rory enrages.png|Rory is enraged to hear that her action figure only worth 2000 yen, which is the lowest price evaluation of all Apostle's action figure by Itami Ro.png|Rory tries Crepe in Japan rid.png|Rory regenerates from gunshot wounds rd.png|A heavily drunk Rory Rod.png|Rory shows her fear of being underground because the underground is Hardy's territory. Rods.png|Rory reattaches her limb and regenerate its Rory sedusing Itami Light novel 8 chapter 7.png|Rory Merucury seducing Itami just prior to his arrest. From light novel volume 8 chapter 7. Itami and girls at formal party in Italica note formal attire.png|Itami and girls or Resource Investigation Team 101 at formal party in Italica note formal attire and escorts for Lelei and Yao manga chapter 49 page 25. Rory and Kurobayashi being saved Manga chapter 12 page 24.png|Rory and Kuribayashi being saved Manga chapter 12 page 24. Suvinors of the Special Area and 2000 Yen.png|Suvenors of the Special Area and 2000 Yen. Go to the art's page for larger readable image. Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11.png|Itami and the girls scare Grey Co Aldo Manga chapter 67 page 11. Gate Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, Itami Youji, Lelei la Lalena, Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Yao Haa Dushi, Sao Satoru.jpeg|Rory accidentally tries a 50 cal machine gun on Itami. 37164941_p0.jpg|Rory fights the CIA group. oimg001.jpg|Rory plays with Wolf by swinging him around much to the JSDF members's confusion. 04O0YJc.jpg|Rory tries to seduce Itami in the light novel. Hardy embrasing Rory Mercury Light Novel volume 7 chapter 2.png|Hardy coming on to Rory Mercury from Light Novel volume 7 chapter 2. rory.jpg|Rory sits down to inspect the situation. Rory Mercury THE FORBIDDEN ART Base Affairs Chapter page 3.png|Rory Mercury carves her own breast implants after Kurokawa tells her of breast implant surgery, Manga Base Affairs Chapter page 3. 101285.jpg|Rory and Tuka struggle to fight the hordes of Arachnid. 4434203002.jpg|Rory and her friends during her childhood years as apprentice priestess and before she was chosen as Apostle by Emroy. sD1Jcjw.jpg|Young Rory in training with her friends. Z4uUHX5.png|Rory forcefully subdues Itami, by tying him in a bed. EpASLZd.jpg|Rory and the rest of Itami's gang threat a mermaid. gBzNxfN.png|Rory seals the Blood Sword Diva, which contains Mabel's heart and blood to condemn her 50 years of life without the heart, until Rory transcends to godhood. 14650086_132189907252475_8578476580009241237_n.jpg JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem.png|JADF image of Itami the Otako and his Harem Manga chapter 72 page 7. Itami's girls as sex kittens.png|Rory, Tuka, and Lelei dressed as sex kittens in chapter 2 of GATE-4-Koma comic. Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice.png|Itami's girls and Yao make cury but need another spice, coriander. They use their magic to create it, but create a giant salamander Chapter 4 page 7 Gate 4 Koma gate 82 (1).jpg|Rory on title page of Chapter 82 rory.png|Rory after slaughter Manga Chapter 82 page 25 Chapter 82 p 34 Rory Mecury saves Mizari as they arrive in Ashuko.png|Rory Mecury saves Mizari as Itami and the girls arrive in Ashuko district of the Empire's capital. Chapter 82 p 36 Itami's girls upset when he talks to Mizari.png|Itami's girls jealous when he talks to Mizari. cb9e48dfa8aae38bb9cff8fc771a682207.jpg|Rory slaughters the Imperial Guards GateVol13_4Koma.jpg|From Gate Volume 13 4Koma. Rory gets sea sickness (not the 4Koma title above the panels). ZomboDroid 02072019172130.jpg|Rory getting ready for the kill while SF members fires at the approaching cavalry Category:Galleries